Split retaining rings, or split rings, are frequently used to retain items in a secure manner. Split rings may be used to group similar items together. For example, split rings are often used to retain keys grouped together. Split rings may also be used in the coupling of certain products, such as fishing hooks and lures. Additionally, split rings may be used for items such as needles.
Many split rings are constructed with tight junctions or overlapping portions that help retain the items place on the split rings. This may prevent items from accidentally falling off or detaching from the split rings. Because of the tight junctions or overlapping portions, however, it can be surprisingly difficult to put materials onto split rings. Also, as in the case of fishing lures and crafts such as jewelry making, some split rings are very small, which makes putting materials onto split rings even more difficult.